Loki x (reader)
by CreativeFanFiction
Summary: Loki x Reader. You're a orphan girl in Asgard who gets taken into the palace to be a maid for Prince Loki. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Background story of (reader) Please follow! :)**

**At a young age, I lost my parents and was left to defend myself. One day, as I was scurrying away from a shop clerk who noticed that I had taken one of his apples, I tumbled out onto the main street bumping into a horses leg. I sat myself down on the worn Street and took a look around. The first thing that I saw was the shop clerk, he had stopped by the side of the road gawking at the horse behind me. Looking around, the I begin to see more people come out of their houses to stare at the horse too. No, surely it wasn't the horse but the person on the horse they were looking at. I looked and in my disbelief it seemed that I had just run into the horse carrying Odin, king of Asgard.**

**I fumbled to my feet just barely making it to the side before falling again. King Odin chuckled slightly and asked where my parents were at. Before I could even stand up, the store clerk blurted out that I was nothing but a selfish orphan. He gave the clerk a strange look and handed enough money for the apple I had taken, then asked if I was being taken care of by anyone. I had said no with shame and sadness painted across my face, but when I looked up I saw King Odin sliding off of his horse. He strode over to me and picked me up by the waist, proclaiming to everyone within earshot that I was to come with him to serve him until I become of age. At that moment was when I felt the most warmth I had received from another being since my parents had died.**

**I found myself following behind a guard not far behind Odin on his horse. We passed through the largest, most detailed golden gates I had ever seen. It opened up to a vast garden full of aquamarine sparkling fountains and precisely trimmed bushes. I continued to follow until I bumped into the guard, who I did not see stop. I apologized and peaked around his side to see Odin motioning me to come to him.**

******We sat down at a round table surrounded by other intimidating guards. What broke the silence was something that changed my life forever. Following behind yet another guard was a boy, only but one or two years younger than me. I knew who this boy was, he was second in line to the Asgard throne, young Prince Loki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was 11 years ago, when I was 7 and Prince Loki was 6 years old. On that day I was given the choice to serve loki and live at the palace with the others or go back to the streets, and I took the obvious choice. I followed the other maids for about two or three years until it was deemed I could take care of him myself. My duties included bathing him, dressing him, making sure he was fed, and also that he was entertained. **

**It took me forever to get used to living there, especially because Loki was a shy and and almost emotionless boy, at least around me. I do remember one time when Prince Thor snuck into Loki's room while I was in the bathroom cleaning. I heard someone come in, so I peaked around the corner to find him hiding in the large closet next to the only door leading into the room. **

**I was curious what he was looking for, but that was when I heard Loki stepping into the room. The only other footsteps in the whole castle that I recognized was Loki's, and when he had taken but five steps his bedroom, Thor came crashing out with a handmade mask that look just like Loki's tutor Arthur whatever his last name was. **

**Loki jumped so hard he landed across the room onto his bed, which caused him to bounce once or twice. Holding back my laughter, I became worried as to what Loki would say, but he merely sat up laughing. That was the first time I had ever seen him laugh, and it was also my first time seeing Loki and Thor as true brothers.**

******Now of course things were different, mostly growing up together me and Loki became what I consider as fairly close.**


	3. Chapter 3

My day today started off with bathing him, good lord. No matter what I did I could do nothing but blush every time as I washed him, the respectable parts for a maid of course, but he was none the less naked. I myself always dressed in a white dress, by loki's order which he found as a joke, clearly knowing how see through white becomes in water. Darn him, but i guess i had gotten used to it?

Clothes laid out by laundry maids were on his bed when he stepped out. By the time I shuffled away the wet towels, soaps and what not, he was dressed in his undergarments, ready for me to strap on whatever else he would wear that day. Green and leather, always, but the way it fit him made me praise it's designer. Also grateful for no awkwardly placed clothing attachments.

Then, after i did the last buckle on his vest , he always would give a smirk and pull on his coat and walk away, me following closely behind. He walked fairly fast with his slim and long limbs, which was partially why I needed to keep up with him, but also that smell. Not beastly like his brother, put like fierce fire flowers and that mystical magic he possesed. And cinnamon? No, breakfast.


End file.
